<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do it all the Time by Ayri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406948">Do it all the Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayri/pseuds/Ayri'>Ayri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plea [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cars, Dancing, Dark Comedy, Everyone Is Gay, Filming, Fluff, Food, Genderfluid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Implied Violence, M/M, Memes, Multi, Musician Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Morality | Patton Sanders, Nonsense, Other, Singing, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vampire Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:49:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayri/pseuds/Ayri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shorts and gay nonsense for the story <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807720">Plea for my New Self</a>. This does contain spoilers for the main story, so please read that first!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plea [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Do it for the Vine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tags will change as the shorts are updated. Check the notes for chapter-specific content. Gay Vampire Content to pass the time between the other gay vampire content.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman has a question for Virgil.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Words: 650<br/>Content Warnings: Dark Humour (suicidal ideation joke), Food, Cars, Awkwardness<br/>Characters: Virgil, Roman<br/>Ships: Prinxiety<br/>Rating: T<br/>Genre: Nonsense, Fluff<br/>Additional Tags: Virgil is Confused, Roman has an Idea, Virgil is a memelord</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Roman gazed at Virgil from across the dorm, seemingly considering something. Roman had a conflicted feeling radiating from him. Virgil wasn’t sure if he should point out that fact and get this over with, or if Roman <em>wanted</em> to stew. Maybe he needed to work it out himself, or he’d just ask. Virgil kept playing ukulele versions of various 80s melodies he liked. He hoped he wouldn’t continue too much longer, though. He felt incredibly uncomfortable.</p><p>   Virgil paused between songs to decide how he preferred to perform the next one. Low and slow, or upbeat and accurate? Roman was still peering at him. He <em>had</em> to realize at this stage that Virgil thought this was strange. Roman didn’t attempt to hide the intense observation at all. Virgil started up the song and watched Roman in return. Perhaps this is some bizarre human play for dominance. If that was the case, Virgil intended to win. Roman kept staring at Virgil as he rubbed his chin, while Virgil played the ukulele and stared firmly ahead. Virgil might have caused this to be <em>weirder</em>. Fuck, he regretted everything but refused to back down.</p><p>   “Virgil, I have an <em>odd</em> question,” Roman finally piped up in the worst off-handed tone he’d ever heard Roman attempt.</p><p>   “Oh, <em>thank Hecate</em>,” Virgil groaned and exhaled in relief. “Please, <em>please</em> ask away,” He stopped playing and slumped in his seat, glad it was over.</p><p>   “Gracious, what’s with that reaction?” Roman was somewhat taken aback, holding his hand to his chest.</p><p>   “You’ve been gawking at me for <em>ten minutes</em>, princey, it was unnerving,” Virgil deadpanned, making a vaguely disturbed expression at him. “Seriously, tell me,” He begged, hoping not to fall back into the exchange of aberrant expressions.</p><p>   “If… I struck you with a vehicle, what would receive more damage?” Roman looked peculiarly at Virgil as if examining the potential destruction.</p><p>   “Depends on the velocity, I guess,” Virgil shrugged his shoulders. “Is this one of those random curiosity questions, or is there more to it?” He inquired in response.</p><p>   “Could I… hit you with <em>your </em>car?” Roman suggested hesitantly, bracing himself for the answer.</p><p>   “I suppose? I have a reinforced bumper, so if you aren’t moving too fast, I shouldn’t ruin my car,” Virgil answered, not sure how to process that query.</p><p>   “Isn’t the other way around more relevant?” Roman scoffed, crossing his arms and sitting back in his chair.</p><p>   “My car is <em>important</em> to me,” Virgil narrowed his eyes at Roman for the rude assumption. Virgil healed. Cars didn’t.</p><p>   “Fine, <em>fine</em>. About fifteen, twenty miles an hour?” Roman waved Virgil off, getting up from his chair.</p><p>   “That should be safe,” Virgil blinked at him a few times. “Wait, you mean <em>now</em>? This wasn’t <em>hypothetical</em>?” He asked incredulously.</p><p>   “No time like the present!” Roman announced, grabbing a tripod. “Come on!” He exclaimed enthusiastically.</p><p>   “All… right, then,” Virgil ignored his own bafflement and put down his ukulele to leave. He picked his keys and slipped on his sun protection gear while Roman pulled out his camera and checked the battery on it. This couldn’t be the weirdest thing Virgil had ever been requested to do, but it may very well be up there.</p><p>   “I will step out and apologize for hitting you, and I want you to look me dead in the eye and tell me to <em>try again</em>,” Roman informed him brightly, holding the camera in one hand and the tripod in the other. Virgil took the tripod from him and held open the door.</p><p>   “What’s it <em>for</em>?” Virgil inquired curiously, locking up after Roman stepped into the hall.</p><p>   “For funsies,” Roman beamed at him and pressed a kiss onto his cheek. He had a cute little knowing smile that Virgil was suspicious of, but if it made Roman happy, Virgil would do it in a mortal heartbeat. There was no harm in it unless Roman accidentally floored it, anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This has been in my story notes since I came up with Plea and it had to go <i>somewhere</i>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Time is so Unkind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Music nerd Virgil strikes Deceit's patience once again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Words: 543<br/>Content Warnings: None<br/>Characters: Virgil, Janus<br/>Ships: Anxceit<br/>Rating: PG (with kissing)<br/>Genre: Fluff<br/>Additional Tags: Virgil is a music nerd, Janus is Done™</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Virgil smiled softly at Deceit reading on the couch while she laid on the floor, kicking her legs to the sound from her headphones. Deceit didn’t notice Virgil staring at him while his eyes shot swiftly across the page, but she couldn’t care. It was so nice being here with him that Deceit could probably stab Virgil in the stomach and she’d forgive him. Virgil had fallen into a 90s R&amp;B hole of music listening, so maybe that helped her loving mood. Or perhaps Deceit was feeling the same way she was, and they got to experience the adoring atmosphere together.</p><p>   It had only been a few days, but it really seemed that Deceit had forgiven Virgil for being cruel to him those many decades ago. It was so easy to lie with him and do nothing, just as natural as it was to have him in her arms. They didn’t even have a horrible and painful conversation. That was possibly because Deceit acutely knew Virgil felt like a hunk of shit over it, and they both agreed to pull away if needed already. Not having to have said awful exchange was absolutely incredible. She reveled in being near him without all the emotional mess that scared her.</p><p>   The next song that came on was melancholy and miserable instead of the normal crooning to a smooth back-beat for this decade. The lyrics were relatable, though the intended emotion wasn’t there anymore. She considered arranging it into an upbeat violin piece for a moment, but last second she changed her mind. She hopped to her feet and placed her bare foot up on the coffee table leg, holding one hand on her chest and the other out towards Deceit. He raised an eyebrow at her and stared incredulously.</p><p>   “Take back that sad word good<em>bye</em>. Bring back the joy to my <em>life</em>. Don’t leave me here with these tears. Come and <em>kiss</em> this pain away,” Virgil sang to him and leaned down and offered her hand to Deceit. His beloved closed up the book and rolled his eyes while she echoed the melody. “I can’t forget the day you left. Time is so unkind. And life is so cruel without you here <em>beside me</em>!” Deceit took her palm and she hauled him off the chair to dance with her. “<em>Un-break</em> my heart! Say you’ll <em>love me</em> <em>again</em>!” Virgil spun a very exasperated but amused Deceit around the living room while she crooned. “<em>Undo</em> this <em>hurt</em> that you caused-”</p><p>   “I love you! I <em>love</em> you! I never <em>stopped</em> caring for you, darling. Stop your infernal bellowing!” Deceit tried to cut Virgil off from annoying him with the vocals.</p><p>   “<em>Un-cry</em> these <em>tears</em>!” Virgil performed louder than necessary, and Deceit was extremely done with her nonsense. He pulled her in for a kiss, cutting off the tune she was singing along with the music player. Virgil grinned into his lips as he tugged her closer and dipped her down to make the action more dramatic, as he loved to do.</p><p>   “You’re <em>insufferable</em>,” Deceit sighed lovingly when he drew away as he slowly lifted Virgil out of the dip.</p><p>   “I try,” Virgil smirked, yanking at his tie to tug him in for another sweet kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <i>gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay</i>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kaiba Energies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virgil has needs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Words: 752<br/>Content Warnings: Food<br/>Characters: Virgil, Roman<br/>Ships: Prinxiety<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Genre: Fluff Nonsense<br/>Additional Tags: Virgil is a meme lord</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
     Virgil dug through his drawers in frustration. He could have sworn he had one. Why couldn’t he find it? It was pissing him off. It should be right here with the rest of his skirts. Was he remembering his armoire at D’s apartment? Where the fuck was it?
</p><p>
     “What are you even <em>looking</em> for?” Roman asked curiously, holding his phone up.
</p><p>
     “I want a mini-skirt, damnit,” Virgil hissed, deciding to check another drawer. Maybe he mixed it in his pants for some unfathomable reason. It’s all black, he could easily have missed it. Maybe he was tired, also for some other inexplicable reason. Roman snickered from behind him.
</p><p>
     “What for?” Roman continued, at least not sounding like he was making fun of Virgil.
</p><p>
     “Sometimes, you just have to wear a mini-skirt. It’s ineffable,” Virgil shrugged, yanking at his pants to see if it had fallen between them.
</p><p>
     “I really can’t relate,” Roman shook his head, leaning on his desk and still holding his phone. Virgil fished through his drawer. Okay, so it wasn’t here and maybe never was. He could have a mixed-up memory or something. It happened. Virgil grimaced at his drawers and slammed them shut, yanking out his phone with his other hand. He pressed a contact on his speed-dial and waited patiently for it to ring as he held it to his head.
</p><p>
     “Patton, we’re going skirt shopping,” Virgil demanded, crossing his free arm over his torso and tapping his foot impatiently.
</p><p>
     “Right <em>now</em>?” Patton made a sleepy objection.
</p><p>
     “What do you mean ‘right now’? Of course, <em>right now</em>!” Virgil shot, not understanding their objections. He glanced at the clock. Oh, <em>that’s</em> probably why Patton was objecting.
</p><p>
     “It’s against the rules to leave the dorm this late,” Patton pointed out with a tired grumble.
</p><p>
     “Screw the rules, I have money!” Virgil threw up his arm in frustration. He glanced over to Roman, who finally put down his phone after Virgil’s outburst. “<em>Fine</em>, sleep well Pat," Virgil grumbled and hung up. "Princey, we’re going skirt shopping,” Virgil pointed at Roman suddenly.
</p><p>
     “I’ve never worn a skirt,” Roman frowned and looked confused at Virgil. 
</p><p>
     “And I’ve never eaten an apple. Yet, the world continues to move on. You wear a dance belt if it’s form-fitting, that’s basically the only rule,” Virgil grumbled, slipping on his leather jacket and shoving two pairs of dance belts in the pockets.
</p><p>
     “Isn’t it kind of chilly for mini-skirts?” Roman asked curiously, glancing at the window.
</p><p>
     “We can still look like thotties. A hoe never gets cold,” Virgil quoted sagely and Roman threw the Mushu figurine from his desk at Virgil with a glower. He caught it before it collided with his face.
</p><p>
     “What?” Virgil asked, holding the little figurine up and arching an eyebrow at Roman.
</p><p>
     “I’m upset I missed that one. Sure, let’s break out of the dorm and buy mini-skirts in the middle of the night. Why not?” Roman laughed, heading over to his closet to slip on a coat. Virgil placed the Mushu figure back on Roman’s desk before slipping on his shoes. “Can you even flit in a miniskirt?” He asked curiously.
</p><p>
     “Flitting in a <em>maxi</em>-skirt is the hard part. Flies everywhere. Not nearly as magical looking as it sounds. Are you actually down for this? You’re not just humouring me?” Virgil rambled off nervously. Fuck, where did that manic energy go? Who's emotion was that?
</p><p>
     “Sounds fun, Tempy,” Roman grabbed Virgil’s hand. “Getting to flit there from the roof is a bonus since we can’t go out the front door,” Roman sang delightedly. “I need to restock the mini-fridge too, and only department stores will be open this late,” Roman pulled up Virgil’s hand to kiss his knuckles.
</p><p>
     “And gummy snacks, and chips, and energy drinks,” Virgil listed off, rolling his eyes.
</p><p>
     “What? I burn a lot of calories,” Roman replied defensively, squeezing Virgil’s hand.
</p><p>
     “Nothing. It wouldn’t kill you to eat better, you know,” Virgil huffed sourly.
</p><p>
     “You just want my blood to be even more delicious,” Roman hummed, pausing before opening the door to the hallway.
</p><p>
     “It can be <em>two</em> things,” Virgil smiled impishly and pressed a kiss to Roman’s forehead. “Come on, I’ll get your stupid <em>boiled animal bones</em> and <em>artificial flavourings</em>,” Virgil put his hand over Roman’s to open the door.
</p><p>
     “I’ll get some fruit cups, you <em>giant worrywart</em>,” Roman rolled his eyes dramatically as he conceded.
</p><p>
     “Thank you, love,” Virgil smiled at him and hooked his elbow in Roman’s as they walked down the hall.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Too Powerful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman and Virgil go shopping.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Words: 1,156<br/>Content Warnings: Food, Bring Playfully Condescending, Mild Insults<br/>Characters: Virgil, Roman<br/>Ships: Prinxiety<br/>Rating: G<br/>Genre: Fluff Nonsense<br/>Additional Tags: Virgil is a 2000s emo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   “Ro, you have class and it’s already going to be a bitch to flit back with all this stuff. Do you really need to be buying shoes this late?” Virgil rolled his eyes, pushing the cart into the aisle Roman suddenly veered into on the way to the registers.</p><p>   “No, no, this isn’t for me. I’m sure I’d fall on my ass. You missed most of 2000s culture, right?” Roman asked as he scanned the shelves swiftly, bending over and holding on to a rack for stability.</p><p>   “Yeah? Keeping up with youth culture was never exactly high on my list of priorities. What does that have to do with the shoe aisle?” Virgil stopped and crossed his arms, leaning back slightly and arching an eyebrow at Roman.</p><p>   “What’s your shoe size?” Roman asked, squatting down and examining the boxes on the lower shelf.</p><p>   “Forty-six,” Virgil provided. Did Roman want to buy shoes for Virgil?</p><p>   “In <em>American</em> sizes, please,” Roman sighed dramatically, shaking his head.</p><p>   “About a twelve. Where are you going with this, exactly?” Virgil scoffed and crossed his arms.</p><p>   “Sheesh, you have enormous feet,” Roman muttered, pushing a box aside and pulling out another one. “Here, try this on,” He passed a big box covered in skateboarding graphics to Virgil.</p><p>   “It’s a skater shoe, Ro. I could get a pair of much better quality literally <em>anywhere</em> else,” Virgil replied negatively, shaking his head and leaning on one foot.</p><p>   “Try it, please? You’ll love it,” Roman urged, pushing the box into Virgil’s crossed arms. Virgil sighed theatrically and bent over to untie his shoes. He kicked them off and Roman handed him down an untied shoe to try on. He stepped into it and hummed curiously when the shoe slipped and the balance was off. Virgil took the other shoe and checked out the sole to see what was wrong.</p><p>   “Roman, this is so stupid,” Virgil chuckled, spinning the wheel on the bottom of the shoe’s heel.</p><p>   “You’ll be even more of a weird menace from the 2000s, gliding around on wheels. Just try it, it’s <em>exactly</em> up your alley,” Roman tapped at the shoe with a wide grin. Virgil tilted his head to the side and shrugged, putting the other shoe on and tying them tight.</p><p>   Roman pushed Virgil, and he rolled back on the little wheels in the soles. He didn’t appreciate that part, but he could just walk on the fronts of his feet. Virgil could only assume that’s how the makers intended you to walk on these things. Roman shoved Virgil harder and sent Virgil going back down the aisle.</p><p>   Virgil pivoted onto the main walkway backward and dropped his gravity to continue skating away with less friction. The shelves slid by and as Virgil passed by a mirror he saw he appeared to be gliding above the ground magically. Fuck, he loved this as much as Roman said he would. Virgil raised his gravity to slow down easier and turned to skate forward and returned to the aisle.</p><p>   “I hate you,” Virgil narrowed his eyes at Roman as he slid up next to him, coming to a stop with his toes.</p><p>   “I thought so,” Roman snickered, looking very self-satisfied. “So they fit, and you want the black and purple ones?” Roman asked playfully, picking up Virgil’s other shoes to put them in the shoebox.</p><p>   “You know I am, and you’re perfectly aware I adore them,” Virgil huffed, leaning forward to kiss Roman’s forehead.</p><p>   “I know, I just want to hear you say it,” Roman sang, being especially extra as he riffed the last two words.</p><p>   “Love them, love you, can’t wait to put on a dress and look like hell on wheels. There, you happy?” Virgil rolled his eyes but softened and pulled Roman into a hug.</p><p>   “Incredibly so,” Roman snickered, hugging Virgil back.</p><p>   “Perfect, then I can do this,” Virgil whispered, taking the box and chucking it into the cart. He picked up Roman and deposited him into the basket as well.</p><p>   “What was the purpose of that?” Roman watched.</p><p>   “Aw, pobrecito,”<sup><span class="small">1</span></sup> Virgil laughed darkly to himself and took a few steps to wheel forward with the cart while Roman absolutely gave Virgil a death glare. “Come on, the store’s about to close and we’ve got to figure out how to get all this shit into our backpacks,” Virgil snickered to himself, enjoying crashing Roman’s joy into ire.</p><p>   “Still you need not treat me like a child!” Roman shot, pointing menacingly at Virgil.</p><p>   Virgil hummed happily, looking around the store. “¿Quieres postre?”<sup><span class="small">2</span></sup> He asked, patting Roman’s soft red hair.</p><p>   “Oh, a pint of ice cream would be nice,” Roman tilted his head and rubbed his chin. “Wait a minute, you cheeky bastard, don’t <em>distract</em> me,” Roman turned to point at him again.</p><p>   “Tal vez deberías tomar una siesta,”<sup><span class="small">3</span></sup> Virgil grinned, wheeling quickly down the lane with Roman glaring at him in the cart.</p><p>   “When I said you could practice Spanish with me, I didn’t mean like <em>this</em>,” Roman hissed in disdain, glowering up at Virgil from the shopping basket.</p><p>   “Had to keep things balanced, Princey, couldn’t let you be <em>too</em> happy,” Virgil chuckled to himself, flicking Roman’s arm with a grin.</p><p>   “This is <em>payback</em>, isn’t it?” Roman replied shortly, grabbing Virgil’s hand and squeezing it hard with fire in his eyes.</p><p>   “Just a little payback for my little shoulder devil,” Virgil leaned forward and held up one foot to kiss Roman on the cheek. Roman crossed his arms and huffed, sitting back in the cart, still giving Virgil the stink eye, though he had deflated rapidly. “What kind of ice cream do you want?” Virgil asked as he skated into the freezer aisle.</p><p>   “Chocolate raspberry or pistachio,” Roman rolled his eyes, a little pink in the cheeks. “Actually, riding in the cart is kind of fun if you’ll stop treating me like a baby,” Roman admitted, shifting to sit more comfortably in the shopping basket. Virgil pulled up to the freezer and Roman grabbed the handle, and Virgil angled the cart so he could open the door and pick out an ice cream, leaning over the edge of the basket.</p><p>   “I’ll push it faster when we get into the parking lot,” Virgil chuckled to himself. He kept his foot on the bottom tray of the cart to be a counterweight, so Roman didn’t tip the whole cart in his ice cream crusade as he dug through the flavours.</p><p>   “Score!” Roman held up his pint of pistachio victoriously. All of that anger melted right away as Roman held his conquest happily in his hands, sitting back down in the cart. “You’re going to push me so fast the cart will sound like it’s going to break,” Roman flipped the ice cream into the basket and pointed right at Virgil’s face with an intense expression.</p><p>   “Anything for you, Princey,” Virgil snickered behind his hand and turned around to go to check out. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><sup><span class="small">1</span></sup>: Poor Baby.<br/>
<sup><span class="small">2</span></sup>: Do you want dessert?<br/>
<sup><span class="small">3</span></sup>: Maybe you should take a nap.</p><p>  <i> t h e p r o p h e c y h a s b e e n f u l l f i l l e d </i></p><p>Special thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallaina/pseuds/Lallaina">Lallaina</a> for beta'ing!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>𝄞 <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1Eovp7IUdibsPSOwf1vfuV?si=LOkvRyWeRJ2C44ewuvfotw">Plea for My New Self Playlist</a> ♫ - 𝅗𝅥 <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5roihPXf7OKpP4qatMcHvF?si=EDsVqtZRSV-debUJxxrjag">Plea!Virgil's Jams</a> 𝅘𝅥𝅮 - ♪ <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2c94gR0sA4ks8mVvRwaxrh?si=BZZVxxvhTkuVCOEG7qAWZA">Playlist of Chapter Titles</a> ♬</p><p>Questions, comments, concerns, criticisms, incoherent screaming, quotes you just liked, a string of emojis you think Remy would send Virgil, keysmashes, and memes all welcome in the comments section below. Even an extra &lt;3 in the comments as another kudos is appreciated. I avidly respond to comments! If you don't want a response, please put an asterisk (*) at the end of your comment and I'll respect your space!</p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/ThcDBSP">Story Discord Server</a>
</p><p>updates/sanders sides tumblr: <a href="https://onthevirgeofdestruction.tumblr.com/">@onthevirgeofdestruction</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>